


A Trip Into The Memory Box

by Queen_Anarchy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Childhood Memories, M/M, headcanon that they use to be besties, implied sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Anarchy/pseuds/Queen_Anarchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie decides to clean up his lair a bit, but discovers something he never thought he'd see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Eugh, this place is a mess…” Robbie looked around the lair in disgust, it was littered with dirty dishes and disguises, and not to mention the floor needing to be vacuumed badly. He shrugged his shoulders and looked around one more time, “I suppose… it’s time for a bit of spring cleaning.”  
He bent down and spread his arms wide to pick up all of the disguises at once, and his back began to ache. He quickly stood back up and popped his spine, “Maybe I should start somewhere else.”

He looked around the room and searched for another place, even if the whole lair was pretty much one space. He smiled when he spotted a closet that he hadn’t opened up in years. “Maybe there’s some great disguises I haven’t worn in a while in there, I bet everybody forgot about them, I could use them again!”  
Instead he found boxes, old boxes.  
He raised an eyebrow at them, surely there had been a good reason to these being stored away for so long. 

After checking boxes full of clothes from when he was kid and boxes full of horrible birthday presents and failed gadgets, there was one box left.

Robbie plucked the old cardboard box out of the closet, a box that had been forgotten decades ago, longer than any box in this tired old closet.  
It had purple and blue crayon scribbled all over it, he was almost certain it said something about “Sporty and Robbie friends 4 life” and “don’t open until we’re 100 years old” or some garbage like that.   
He took off the lid to find unknown treasures covered by a thick layer of dust.  
He blew on it and began to cough, waving off the debris in the air.   
In the box he discovered polaroids among other things like buttons, rocks, drawings, toys and… a sock?  
He wiped the dust off of the photographs and squinted at them.

The photos pictured two young boys, one in purple and one in blue, presumably taking a picture together at the beach. He snorted and threw the picture behind him, picking up another.  
This one was of the same kids at a lemonade stand, of course he didn’t dare acknowledge the boy in blue, but Robbie remembered that day being fairly enjoyable.   
He examined the rest of the photographs and put them aside like the others, throwing them in distaste.

He looked back into the box and picked up some of the drawings, some of which were very good, and of course they were! He drew them himself! Except the fact that they had “sporty and robbie” sprawled all over them in blue crayon rather than the actual drawing itself which was in purple.  
He crumpled them up and bounced it on the ground, like they were nothing but trash, rather than memories of an arguably better time.   
He stared at the rest of the contents of the box in disgust, no wonder he had this stupid garbage in here for so long, actually he couldn’t think of a reason why, it should’ve been tossed a long time ago.

He picked up the pictures and drawings from the floor and put them back in, he then closed the box and picked it up. Getting it out of his way now would be better than waiting until everything else was clean.  
He opened up the hatch to the outside and threw the box out, quickly climbing out after it.  
Of course he could have just thrown it away at his own place, but he figured maybe an animal could use it as a nice snack or the kids could play with the obscure toys, maybe then they’d be quiet and less active.

He held up the box in front of his eyes as he walked, just to observe the sloppy writing on the side once more, when he was suddenly knocked over and winded on the ground, papers and other various items in the box were spilled out next to him as well.

“Oh, sorry, Robbie! I didn’t see you there!” The shorter man leaned over Robbie and leant a hand to help him up, but was quickly smacked away. 

“Whatever.”

Sportacus tilted his head and gave his attention to the familiar objects on the ground. Robbie caught him looking and scrambled to pick them up, but Sportacus was faster.

He smiled as he looked at the old photos in one hand and a rock with googly eyes in the other. “Robbie! I haven’t seen these in forever! Where did you find them?” 

Robbie stood up and dusted himself off, “Well, if you must know, Sportaflop, i was just going to get rid of them.” He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the elf.

Sportacus frowned and his shoulders sagged, he had never seen Sportacus this upset about anything, “Why would you do a thing like that?”

Robbie averted his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, “I… Just um.. They were just sitting in my closet and I don’t really… want them… anymore.” He couldn’t pinpoint why he was acting like this, why he cared if Sportacus was upset or anything.

They both stayed silent, awkwardly at that.   
Until Sportacus slowly bent down to pick up the rest of the things and place them back in the box, just as they had been. He stared down at the crayon covered box and shrugged, looking back up at Robbie and giving him a sad smile. “Well, they’re yours… so I guess I have no say over what you do with them.”

Robbie began to feel bad, for once. Of course Sportacus was upset, who wouldn’t be if they found out their old friend was throwing away memories of when they were once best friends instead of bitter enemies. Of course Robbie didn’t care until now, he didn’t know Sportacus still cared.  
He looked down at Sportacus and rolled his eyes “You can have it if you want.”

Sportacus looked up and blinked in confusion, “What did you say?”

“You can keep the box, you seem to like it a lot more than I do.”

Sportacus smiled and hugged Robbie, well, more like pounced. “Thank you Robbie! I’ll take great care of it!”

Robbie blushed and pushed Sportacus away, he had to admit though, he really liked being held by Sportacus. He fixed his cuffs and began to walk off, until-  
He noticed that Sportacus hadn’t moved. Which, everyone knows, is very unusual.  
He turned around and looked at Sportacus, who was staring back at him.  
“What?”

Sportacus shifted around uncomfortably, “Why aren’t we friends anymore, Robbie?”   
His eyes were glossy and wide, like a child that just got reunited with a toy lost long ago

Oh crap, he didn’t expect that.  
He didn’t know what to say, he thought that there were mutual feelings about it, he didn’t really care much, but this display of emotion showed that somebody else did.  
“Er… well.... You know how much my parents moved, Sportacus!”   
He faked a laugh, hopefully Sportacus was a dumb as he looked.

Sportacus laughed with him, but stopped quickly “I mean, we could have stayed in touch, right?” Again with that kicked puppy look.

“Uh, well… y’see….”

The crystal began to chime, startling the two of them.   
“Oh! Uh, excuse me Robbie!” He put a hand over the box and flipped away towards what most likely was just a kitten stuck in a tree. 

When Sportacus was finally out of sight Robbie quickly ran back to his lair, no way he was going to answer such an awkward question.   
Usually he’d have no problem being cold to the overactive man-child, but something made him stop.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Hey, Robbie! I brought the camera! Let's take a picture with this… um… what is it called again?”_

_The slightly taller child grabbed the camera out of the blonde one’s hand “It’s a lemonade stand, Sporty.”_

_The shorter of the two bounced as he grabbed the other’s hand, “Come on! Let’s take a picture before it’s too dark to get a good one!”_

_“Hold on,” The brunette put the camera strap around his neck and smiled “Alright, here, get on my left side.”_  
He grabbed the shorter boy and put a hand on his shoulder, posing for just a moment.  
“Say ‘Candy!’” 

_There was a sharp flash followed by two giggles, “Lemme see, Robbie!”_

_The taller boy shoved the shorter of the two, “You know how long these take, hold your horses!”  
He shook the photo until the image of two boys smiling brightly appeared on it._

_“Robbie, Is that one going in the box?”_

_“For sure!” He reached around the lemonade stand and pulled out a medium sized box, it had their best drawings on it, and their names, so everybody would know it was theirs. He knelt down and took off the lid, carefully placing the picture inside.  
He looked back up at the blonde and hugged him around the waist with one arm, “Best pals for life, huh, Sporty?”_

_“Of course!”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Lazytown fanfiction, please tell me how i did- as long as you can do it in a professional manner.


End file.
